The present invention relates to a table leg construction and the method of assembling same, and more particularly to a construction and a method of assembly for outdoor furniture having tubular metal legs and which is capable of being assembled and disassembled when required.
Outdoor furniture, specifically outdoor tables, have leg assemblies which are either welded together and therefore cannot be disassembled without being rendered unusable, or are connected together with fastening means including screws and the like which require special tools or a great deal of time and skill to assemble and disassemble.